This invention relates generally to a tennis ball carrier and racket press and cover, and more particularly is directed to an improved racket press and cover which has formed as a part thereof a tennis ball carrier or holder.
As is well known in the art, tennis balls are normally purchased in sealed vacuum cans and opened for play. It is not possible to reseal the balls in these vacuum cans and also resecuring the lid thereon is not always entirely satisfactory. Further, a can necessitates the carrying of a separate piece of equipment apart from the racket, the press, and the cover, to the courts.
Also, in the past it has been common practice to form racket covers of soft materials and these may be used either in conjunction with or separately from a racket press. While these covers do protect the racket from moisture in the form of rain and dust and other foreign substances, these soft covers do not protect the strings against damage, especially from objects inadvertantly banged against them.